


Как любовь солнца к звездному берегу моря (Like the sun's love for the starry seashore)

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Фаньсин собирает родинки Го Чэна в созвездия…
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Как любовь солнца к звездному берегу моря (Like the sun's love for the starry seashore)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Название: строчка из песни 郑繁星 —〈融化〉 («The Moon Brightens for you» OST)  
> 2\. Таймлайн — облачко, сеттинг — облачко, Китай — облачко, всё облачко, кроме родинок, у родинок есть обоснуй

ﾟ☆ ｡  
☆ﾟ｡･ﾟ*.* ★ ﾟ･｡ *

Фаньсин собирает родинки Го Чэна в созвездия…

Вот по правой щеке его тянется Млечный Путь: берёт начало почти незаметным графитным мазком под губой и до самого нижнего века, самой любимой яркой звездой под ресницами, поворачивает и уходит вверх, под челку, финальной точкой над бровью. Чуть в стороне от него — по линии скул прямо под краем волос и захватывая мочку уха — недорисованный ковш Малой Медведицы.

На левой стороне лица Го Чэна созвездий чуть меньше, и не всем Фаньсин уже подобрал имена, но родинка на щеке почти отражает одну из его собственных, если встать друг к другу лицом. И, если бы знаки на коже в их мире хоть что-то значили, Фаньсин бы сказал, что это знак.

Как ты думаешь, Го-лаоши, получится вписать наши родинки на одну общую звёздную карту?

Фаньсин не сдерживает смешок, представив как Го Чэн серьёзно решает ответить на этот вопрос, придумывая по дороге тысячу и одну теорию, что да — вероятно, можно.

Стилист Фаньсина качает головой и просит его не дёргаться, Го Чэн отвлекается от размахивания каким-то тюбиком и развлечения стаффа историями с их предыдущего шоу и смотрит на Фаньсина с заинтересованным вопросом в глазах и приподнятыми краями губ, готовый по первому кивку разделить его улыбку.

И Фаньсин знает, что ещё минута таких гляделок, и их не смогут успокоить даже менеджеры: смех Го Чэна заразительней трижды, или это у Фаньсина к нему низкий порог. Все лучшие моменты: когда он теряется лбом на его плече, на спине или диванных подушках, закрывая ладонями рот, потому что Го Чэн фыркает рядом, пытается сдержаться, но снова фыркает и смеётся уже в голос. И химия их смеха — как Кока-Кола и Ментос, и выразительное Пэйсиня про них: «Вы такие тюлени»...

Фаньсин не сразу понимает, что их спасает стилист, второй раз задавая вопрос.

И да, простите, конечно можно закрасить.

Созвездия родинок Фаньсина на лице не настолько красивые, стилист оставляет выделяющейся только одну, его визитную карточку, под слоями тона и пудры пряча ту, почти зеркалящую, которая похожа на знак.

Го Чэн попадает на стул для нанесения макияжа следующим. Стилист укладывает хаотичными волнами его мокрую чёлку и принимается за лицо.

Фаньсин со своего места смотрит, как пропадают под резвой широкой кисточкой почти все созвездия, и только две родинки у губ Го Чэна даже чуть ярче подчёркиваются карандашом. А линия самих губ, изгибом древка лука — или улыбки котика — словно подводит его, Фаньсина, падение: на самое дно, в глубокие чёрные дыры.

Оторвавшийся от корабля астронавт в одной далёкой, далёкой галактике…

ﾟ☆ ｡  
☆ﾟ｡･ﾟ*.* ★ ﾟ･｡ *

Когда фотосессия — долгая, выматывающая, такая, что закрыть глаза и спать от ярких софитов хочется больше всего — заканчивается, их отпускают гулять и, может, найти что-нибудь с едой.

Го Чэн что-то обсуждает с менеджерами, потом берёт обе куртки, цепляет в ухо Фаньсина один из своих наушников, цепляет самого Фаньсина за рукав на локте и ведёт за собой к лифту на нижние этажи:

— У меня есть план, — поясняет он заговорщически, когда двери лифта разъезжаются в стороны.

— Вау, — говорит Фаньсин самое правильное, что может сейчас сказать, и как возможное одобрение всем его планам, потому что фантазии самого Фаньсина хватило бы разве что растянуться на два сидения в машине по дороге домой.

Музыка в наушнике бодрит и успокаивает одновременно, лифт вопреки ожиданиям едет не вниз, а вверх, Го Чэн покачивает головой и тихо подпевает песне, но смотрит на Фаньсина так, что кажется, будто поёт специально для него.

Фаньсин не вслушивается в слова и старается не смотреть так пристально на его губы и родинки на щеках. Получается плохо, смотреть в лифте больше не на что, разве что в телефон, поэтому Фаньсин смотрит ему в глаза и решает уточнить:

— Так куда мы едем?

— Ммм?

Го Чэн улыбается так, словно солнце спустилось с неба и полюбило его лицо, решив остаться на нём, яркими лучами теперь расходясь от глаз, и наверняка точно расслышал его вопрос, но переспрашивать — их любимая игра, и в Фаньсине потихоньку просыпается настроение.

Поэтому он подтягивается, поднимая руку, планируя по привычке притянуть Го Чэна за плечо или шею и повторить вопрос ему на ухо, хотя в лифте они только вдвоём и не от кого прятать слова, и нет шума толпы, чтобы специально шептаться. Но Фаньсину это просто нравится, и нравится, как Го Чэн всегда поддаётся его рукам, послушно и с энтузиазмом, словно между ними не четыре года разницы не в пользу Фаньсина.

И что-то идёт не так — или слишком так, Фаньсин подумает об этом позже — Го Чэн сдвигается и поворачивает голову, и вместо уха Фаньсин попадает губами в его шею. И замирает, словно олень, пойманный в свете фар, потому что на шее там тоже — родинки. Две, как раз на линии изгиба мышц, как раз сейчас под его губами, и если дно чёрных дыр Фаньсина сегодня может быть больше, то это — то самое чёрное, и тонут в нём космические корабли, и северный ветер сносит горную плотину.

— Вау! — возвращает ему Го Чэн, но цепляет пальцы свободной от телефона руки на поясе со спины Фаньсина и не даёт отстраниться.

И как звёзды соединяются на картах чернилами, так Фаньсин соединяет родинки на шее Го Чэна с родинкой на его ключице, губами осторожно, пробуя и проверяя реакцию, совсем немного боясь, что понял всё не так.

И этажи до самого верха заканчиваются слишком быстро, и хорошо, что на смотровой площадке за открывшимися дверями лифта достаточно пусто, чтобы в панике не отпрыгивать друг от друга, хотя они и раньше всегда цеплялись плечами близко, может даже больше, чем просто близко для просто хороших друзей.

Они гуляют часа два или, может, все три, любуясь городом в яркой осенней листве с высоты птичьего полета. Тех самых птиц, что задевают крыльями облака.

Они покупают одну тарелку баоцзы и два комплекта палочек и разделяют идущую паром еду на закрытой от ветра скамейке, и одну бутылку с водой, и мысли, мысли несутся в голове Фаньсина кометами. Но куртка согревает руки, еда — желудок, а улыбка Го Чэна согревает всё остальное, и Фаньсин не сдерживается, чтобы не смеяться, в три раза заразительней, или просто у него к Го Чэну отсутствует всякий иммунитет.

Потом им звонит менеджер Го Чэна и говорит, что вечернее расписание отменяется, но советует всё равно долго не гулять и до завтра хорошо выспаться. А менеджер Фаньсина только присылает в вичат плачущий стикер, стикер с деньгами и стикер с бутылкой, и запрещающий знак, а потом номера такси.

— Меня первый раз так бросают, — дуется на телефон Фаньсин, но на самом деле не дуется ни разу.

Го Чэн кивает, серьёзно и сочувственно, а потом уводит из тарелки и из-под палочек Фаньсина последний большой кусок.

Фаньсин возмущённо бьёт его в плечо и дуется теперь уже по-настоящему.

Если на Го Чэна вообще реально по-настоящему дуться…

ﾟ☆ ｡  
☆ﾟ｡･ﾟ*.* ★ ﾟ･｡ *

Фаньсин бывал раньше дома у Го Чэна не раз и ночевал не единожды, но сегодня это всё равно ощущается как-то по-особенному.

У Го Чэна — пижама с мишками, и вторая — со звёздами, специально для Фаньсина.

У Го Чэна — полный диван подушек и всего один плед, и под фильм на фоне и горячий чай Фаньсин рассказывает ему про карту созвездий из родинок. А потом на чистой от макияжа коже, как давно хотел, прослеживает весь Млечный Путь большим пальцем: от родинки над бровью, мимо самой яркой под ресницами, по щеке и остается подушечкой на той, что над линией изгиба края губ, чувствуя, как они расходятся в улыбке.

Го Чэн накрывает его руку своей, проводит по линиям шрамов, а потом по краям и вершинам татуированной на пальце Фаньсина звезды. И все кометы в голове Фаньсина сходят со своих орбит, и ничего больше не мешает смотреть, смотреть, ловить ответный взгляд и наконец по-настоящему тонуть… Глаза Го Чэна — тот самый тёмный космический океан, когда он наклоняется и прижимает губы к едва заметной родинке Фаньсина на щеке, почти отражающей его собственную, и обе так похожи на знак, если бы узоры родинок в их мире хоть что-нибудь значили.

Или действительно значат, когда Фаньсин собирает из родинок Го Чэна созвездия: весь следующий час, губами, пальцами, по коже носом и пару раз, совсем немного, языком…

И Го Чэн собирает тоже.


End file.
